Emergency Contact
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Inspired by a friend. Optimistic, sunny Kara Danvers finds herself in a dead-end relationship with a certain Daxamite. Can an intervention from Lucy Lane help the Kryptonian realize what she really wants. SUPERCORP w/ a little help from her super friends. ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Quick little one-shot that I am dedicating to a IRL friend of mine. She says the strangest things, and today happens to be our 7 year anniversary according to FB lol so it works out perfectly. I really missed Lucy Lane as a key character in Supergirl, so I've reestablished her presence in this fanfic. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated ^_^

 **Emergency Contact**

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. If she heard Mike, Mon-el, frat boy of the universe, whatever everyone was calling him, speak over Kara one more time, she'd fizzle him to the ground with her concealed weapon. It wasn't just his obnoxious habit of talking over Kara that bothered her; it was the way he pleaded with her to do little favors here and there. _Kara can you get the remote? Kara can you get me a snack? Kara do we have any more alien beer? Please, I'll love you forever if you just do this._ Surprisingly Kara didn't seem to mind, or maybe she was just an expert at hiding her negative emotions. Lucy half wished that James and Kara had worked out, if only to avoid this fate. However, she couldn't deny that such a wish was moot as James and her were currently going strong, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Still, she couldn't stand to see her sunny friend being dampened by the obnoxious little Daxamite.

"I'm heading to the bar tonight, late shift." Mon-el grinned as he rose to leave and Lucy smiled eagerly in response. Finally, she needed to have a heart to heart with Kara ASAP.

"I thought you said someone else picked up that shift?" Kara knitted her brows.

"Called in sick," Mon-el shrugged and gave Kara a chaste kiss on her forehead before heading out.

Lucy observed her friend's posture slacken for a moment, her smile dip into a frown, but within fractions of a second, she was back at full smile. She had heard a few things from James about the Daxamite's influence over Kara, and the complications he brought to her life, but she had thought he had been exaggerating because of some residual jealousy. Sadly, she had been wrong; Mon-el really was as selfish and shallow as James had portrayed him.

"Hey Kara, can I say something?" Lucy asked as she perused her friend's fridge for a rather specific bottle.

"Yeah of course," Kara sat at her kitchen table with an empty glass in hand.

"Aha!" Lucy located the desired bottle and sat by Kara. "You're going to need this."

"Oh Rao is it bad news?" Kara looked up at her friend with a worried expression as she shifted her glasses.

"Well that depends entirely on you," Lucy said as she poured Kara a drink and then began pouring herself a glass of wine. "How are things with you and Mon-el?"

Kara shifted in her seat as her glance fell to the floor. She wished she could say things were great; that he wasn't a self-entitled Daxamite used to being served; that he respected her the same way she tried to respect him, but she couldn't. It had happened gradually. At first Mon-el had treated her as if she was royalty and he was nothing more than a faithful servant. There were no small favors to be asked every few minutes. Slowly that began to change, and at first, Kara didn't mind. She was glad to do things for Mon-el, but the more she said yes, the more he asked. Soon enough she had gone from being royalty, to being his personal servant; it was vexing.

"We've got a few problems," Kara started and then added, "like any couple."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just kinda feel like," the Kryptonian took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like he doesn't care anymore. One day he's making pancakes and welcoming me home, the next he only acknowledges me when he needs something."

"How did you two even hook up?" Lucy tried to keep her sneer in check.

"He came to Earth just like I did, he didn't know anything. He's from Krypton's sister planet, Daxam… I guess we had a lot in common." Kara fumbled with her words, unsure of the feelings associated with her admission. "I started him off at Catco, to help him out, but…" Kara colored at the memory.

"But what?" Lucy picked up on either Kara's embarrassment or anger; either were the only things that would flush the Kryptonian's face.

"I found him… doing stuff with James' assistant in the copy room," Kara groaned, "but I mean, we weren't together yet."

"James never told me that. He had mentioned that he was eventually fired because he couldn't keep up with his work and there were a few complaints of harassment." Lucy searched her friend's eyes for a reaction.

Kara sighed and then said, "he came from a backwards planet. He's gotten better, I think."

"You know it's not your job to fix everybody," Lucy placed her hand on Kara's. "When I first met you, I could completely understand why James was interested. Don't get me wrong, I was mad as hell that my guy had up and left Metropolis, and created a life I wasn't a part of, but I still could see why he'd want to start one with you."

"Lucy…" Kara gave Lucy's hand a firm squeeze.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't understand, at all, why you're trying so hard with Mon-el."

Kara shrugged and then her attention was called elsewhere as her phone vibrated softly on her wooden table. Gently, she removed her hand from Lucy's and looked at the text she received. Again, Lucy noted how Kara's shoulders slumped lower and her usually bright eyes, darkened liked a stormy sky. Usually, she wasn't nosy enough to peer over her friend's shoulder and read her texts… only every other text or so, but she waited patiently for Kara to share this time.

"Apparently he doesn't have work, but he's gonna stay for a few drinks anyways." Kara tried speaking with a smile, but Lucy wasn't going to fall for her mask.

"Is this a usual thing?" Lucy asked while nudging Kara's drink towards her.

Kara picked up the tumbler and took a deep swig before replying. "He's only done it about three times. He gets really drunk and then comes home all giddy, and falls asleep instantly. It's not that bad… it just gets annoying."

"I'm all for drinking, but that sounds messy and childish. Why doesn't he invite you out?"

"He figures I'm busy, you know, saving the world." Kara explained, but was only successful in convincing herself. Lucy rolled her eyes and poured herself some more wine.

"Shouldn't he be helping out too with his powers?"

"He does when he's able."

"God Kara, don't take this the wrong way… actually take it however you want to, but you're with a man-child." Lucy said firmly.

"I know, I know, he has some really bad habits, but I have hope that he'll become the person that I know he can be."

And there it was, Kara's ultimate virtue and flaw-the optimism that gave her a naive, idealistic outlook on even the worst of situations. It was what got her through rough days; days when alien fugitives and human criminals did their best to unravel National City, but today it felt like it was the one thing tethering her to a toxic relationship. Lucy let out a deep breath and knew there was no way that she could penetrate through Kara's sunny optimism; the Kryptonian had a hard time giving up on anyone.

"Well hope is the last thing to die," Lucy muttered and received a short burst of laughter from her blonde friend. "What, it's true!"

"I know… I mean, I don't know that that's true, but it was just so direct," Kara giggled again.

"Maybe," Lucy grinned with mischief, "maybe there's something else that's got you under the Daxamite's spell."

"Oh and what would that be?" Kara was curious to know.

"You've been dickmatized!" Lucy pointed at Kara accusingly.

Kara, being the oblivious puppy that she was, wasn't completely sure what she was being accused of. Her head cocked to the side and she raised a brow.

"Dickmatized… what's that supposed to," her question halted when she saw Lucy making some rather provocative gestures with a nearby banana. "Rao, Lucy, what are you doing to my banana?" Her face flushed but she couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics.

"You know, like hypnotized but with a dick," Lucy explained nonchalantly as if it was the most natural explanation in the world.

"You mean more like traumatized like me and that banana will forever be," Kara protested as she took the banana away from her salacious friend. "And no I'm definitely not dickmatized or whatever," Kara murmured.

"That's the closest thing you've said to a bad word," Lucy jested and then continued, "so if you're not dickmatized, then it's just a matter of time before," Lucy stopped short as Kara's phone buzzed again. "Give me that," she said as she reached out and snatched the phone from Kara. "Want to come over for pizza and pot stickers...smiley face? Wait who is this?"

"Hey, give it back!" Kara used her super speed to procure her phone. She smiled when she saw the text and Lucy was intrigued. The Kryptonian was giving off a totally different vibe than when she had received Mon-el's text. "It's Lena… she was supposed to be caught up in a meeting tonight, but I guess she's free."

"Lena… as in Lena Luthor?" Lucy asked for clarification.

"Not you too; she's a good person." Kara groaned.

"Hey I didn't say anything," Lucy retorted, "I completely understand not wanting to be associated with your family. I would hate it if I was always living under Lois' perfect shadow or my father's." Lucy smirked for her next comment. "I just haven't seen you smile like that all night."

"Pffft," Kara blurted and rolled her eyes. "I smile all the time."

"Exactly, but this smile kind of just blinded me, and now I'm even less certain why you're with Mon-el when you could be with Lena fucking Luthor, goddess CEO with a benevolent heart… no wonder all the articles I read about her are usually written by you. I should have seen it sooner. Sunny rookie journalist, Kara Danvers, pines over busty, beautiful and brilliant genius, Lena Luthor… how's that for a headline?"

"We're just friends, best friends," Kara clarified. "And I couldn't be with her… she doesn't know about me being Supergirl, and with Mon-el it's easy because he's an alien, like me. I can't hurt him the way I could potentially hurt her."

"That's stupid," Lucy retorted before Kara could continue with her weak defense. "You can't stay with someone because you hope for the best in them, or because it's the safe thing to do. Look Kara, Mon-el might have superpowers, but that does not make him a hero, and just because you can't hurt him, doesn't mean he can't hurt you. Not to mention, Lena's been a major part of saving National City a multitude of times according to the DEO reports I've read; she's a hero without the recognition." Lucy sipped some more of her wine and then looked down at Kara's phone again. "Wait a second, you have her saved as ICE-Lena… Kara…"

"What? I have Alex saved the same! Plus, it's just kind of a precaution, the DEO pretty much has me covered, but you know, I read on some trending blog that you should have emergency contacts saved just in case." Kara blurted out, a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"Is Mon-el saved as an "in case of emergency" contact too?" Lucy asked.

"No… I only needed two." Kara spoke softly. "Lena's reliable, like Alex, I know she'd be there if anything were to happen. And I couldn't put Eliza because that would just stress her out, and Mon-el doesn't even know how to use his phone right, and always loses it."

"So you're saying CEO of a multibillion corporation, who is no doubt always busy with charities, fundraisers, meetings and what not, is somehow more available than your current boyfriend who is a part time bartender? Yeah, you have to see the problem there." Lucy contested and crossed her arms as she stared down Kara.

"Ok, ok, so Lena would make a better girlfriend, but it's not like that. She doesn't like me like that." Kara pouted.

"She invited you for pizza and pot stickers… those are your favorite foods. Do rich people even eat that stuff?"

"She's not like that, she eats fried stuff… though she did make me try kale once," Kara shuddered as she recalled the icky green stuff that had tasted way too healthy.

Lucy's eyes widened, "you tried kale?"

"Well yeah I was sharing my food with Lena, so she," Kara started but Lucy let out a strange sound that made the Kryptonian jump in her seat.

"You shared your food?" Lucy practically shouted. "Kara Danvers, who as I recall, gave me the stink eye for merely asking if I could have a bite of one of her egg rolls, shared her food!" Lucy gave Kara a grave look. "You are the most oblivious person I know. You don't even realize what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked with a grin as she replied to Lena that she would be free in the next hour. "I share food… when I feel like it."

"Which is never!" Lucy threw back, "also, James is my emergency contact, and guess who's Alex's… yup it's Maggie, and Winn's… actually Winn's is Mon-el…" an awkward silence ensued as the implications set in. "Do you see the trend?"

"James is your boyfriend, Maggie is Alex's girlfriend, but why is Mon-el Winn's contact? Also how in Rao's name do you know all of this?"

"I still have access to the DEO's files, and from time to time I get bored enough to peruse through boring things, anyways," Lucy took the heat off of her, "maybe it's because Winn totally has the hots for your cousin, and Mon-el is the next best thing in his eyes."

"That's actually a fair point," Kara chuckled as she recalled Winn mouthing 'I love you' to her cousin during one of his visits.

"Or maybe they're gay for eachother like you're gay for Lena" Lucy added right as Kara took a sip of her drink. "Imagine that, you're both actually gay and for some reason still hanging on to each other because you're afraid to face your affections for members of the same sex."

The Kryptonian coughed and hacked at the wild theory her friend was posing. She had never really clarified to her companions that on Krypton sexuality really wasn't too big of a deal; dating another woman was no different than dating a man in her society. She wasn't too sure what the customs on Daxam were, but she was sure they were even more fluid than the ones on Krypton. She glanced at Lucy, the alien liquor warm on her breath and recalled the slight crush she had on the girl that had come after James from Metropolis. She had even told Alex that "hell, she wanted to date her" when they had both been after James' affections. Maybe, then, her feelings for Lena were more than just friendly.

"I wouldn't mind dating Lena," Kara mused as a warm feeling buzzed through her entire body.

"Of course you wouldn't, so get out of here and join her for pizza and pot stickers." Lucy encouraged her with a slight nudge and then felt her phone buzz.

"But Mon-el, there's no way I could leave him for another person." Kara pouted once more.

Lucy looked at her phone and saw the text from Maggie. When she opened it, her eyes lit with surprise. Mon-el was locking lips with none other than Winn, and below the picture it read: Little Lane, I won the bet, 20 bucks tomorrow.

"I honestly wouldn't worry about that Kara," Lucy shoved her phone back into her purse. "Come on I'll give you a lift. Maybe you should take some of your alien liquor with you just in case you need some liquid courage, or something."

As Lucy pulled up to the CEO's loft, she said her farewell to Kara and watched as she walked towards the lobby with a permanent smile plastered to her face. Before she took off home, she pulled out her phone and texted Maggie: New bet, Kara comes out first, 40 bucks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At the insistence of my readers, I have gone ahead and added a quick second part. I swear I'm never going to successfully post a one shot... anyways hope you all enjoy this second part.

Lena neatly placed the tray of pot stickers right by the two extra large pizzas she had ordered from Fioretti's. After multiple lunch dates with Kara, she knew just what the reporter liked to eat. Once she had teasingly asked Kara how she managed to balance her eating habits with her physical figure. Of course, she already knew about her superhero gig and that Kara was a Kryptonian with metabolic powers their world had never known. Still it was endearing to hear Kara offer up one of her really bad lies, which she delivered so confidently that the Luthor played along. With a relieved grunt, she pulled the cork from her wine bottle and poured herself a glass of the dark red liquid. It had been a long day, and it would have been longer if the other party hadn't cancelled her 10 pm meeting. She sipped at the cabernet and relished the warmth that somehow soothed her tensed muscles and limbs. A slight vibration from her countertop called for her attention, and upon picking up her phone, she raised her brow. It was a text message from an unknown number and it read:

?: Hey this is Lucy Lane, Kara's friend, nabbed your number from Kara's phone. I normally wouldn't intervene like this, but I dropped off Kara at your loft and she's a little more inebriated than usual. I'm not sure how hard it is getting to your specific unit, but you may want to keep an eye out.

 _Lucy Lane… Kara sure has an interesting inner circle, but I suppose that's to be expected of a reporter._

Lena opened a browser on her phone and searched 'Lucy Lane' and couldn't help her brow from raising at the pictures of the younger Lane. Once she had walked into Kara's apartment and found a rather attractive, short-haired, toned woman who just happened to be Kara's sister and her savior. Lena wouldn't characterize herself as a jealous person, but when it came to Kara she had to admit that she was the exception, and this Lucy was definitely not related to Kara by any means. Quickly she quashed any thoughts of Lucy and Kara, and ventured out of her loft to find her drunken crush.

She rushed down to the lobby, completely forgetting the fact that she was dressed in a pair of blue, plaid pajama pants and a plain white shirt. Once on the ground floor she heard Kara before she saw her.

"Lena Luthor, goddess, busty… what else did Lucy say… brilliant, she invited me for pizza and potstickers." Kara exclaimed to the man sitting behind the front desk.

"Clearly you're a bit out of sorts Ms. Danvers, let me ring Ms. Luthor and I'm sure she'll…." He began.

"No need Trevor, I've got her." Lena interrupted politely and grabbed Kara's wrist; her cheeks slightly pink from overhearing Kara's description of her.

Kara smiled wide at Lena and wriggled her hand free to hold Lena's hand properly. The Luthor chuckled at the drunk Kryptonians antics; sober Kara would definitely not be so bold. She pulled the girl along into the elevator and then addressed Kara.

"So I take it you've had a bit to drink."

"Only a little," Kara assured Lena as she pinched her fingers together to illustrate how little she had.

"I got a heads up from your friend, Lucy," Lena explained.

"Lucy? She has your number?" Kara asked in confusion.

"It would seem so… I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Once my meeting was cancelled I just assumed you were free to hang out."

"I wasn't up to much, Lucy came over to meet Mon, I mean, Mike, but then he left to pick up a shift at the bar, but then he didn't really have to work but he stayed there anyways, and Lucy said I should just come over, so yeah, here I am."

Lena nodded her head and kept her cringe in check as Kara mentioned her boyfriend. She had met Mike once, before Kara and him had been anything more than friends. She wouldn't have thought anything more of the boy except that Kara sometimes vented about him on their lunch excursions. Truth be told, Lena disliked him and it wasn't because he was dating the person she had slowly fallen for. It was because he didn't seem worthy of Kara's attention or affection. It honestly shocked Lena to know that Kara had gone from dating James Olsen, a modern day hero, to Mike, the intern with a penchant for being selfish. It was because of her belief in Mike as an unsuitable partner that Lena didn't feel half as bad as she did whenever she flirted with the blonde. She'd like to believe that if Kara were with someone worthy, she'd be better at keeping herself in check.

"I'll definitely have to catch up in terms of drinking, but the foods ready," Lena chuckled as Kara squealed with joy upon the opening of the elevator to her floor. No doubt the Kryptonian could smell the aroma of the food.

"Lena, you got my favorite pizza! Are they even open this late?" Kara gasped as she saw the Fioretti's pizzas on Lena's kitchen island.

"I may have called in a favor," Lena said nonchalantly.

"I love you," Kara blurted out as she grabbed multiple slices.

The words caused Lena to pause the pouring of wine into her glass, and she smiled as she looked at the girl devour one slice in less than 10 seconds. Drunk Kara was definitely more bold. Kara ate one more slice before she looked at Lena and offered her a slice.

"Before I finish everything." Kara insisted as Lena chuckled.

"I'm good for now, thanks," Lena grinned as the Kryptonian quickly took the pizza back and took a rather big bite out of it. "So why didn't you go to the bar with Mike?"

Kara rolled her eyes and responded, "oh, you know… he didn't invite me, and you invited me for my two favorite food groups."

Lena took a large gulp of her wine and took a deep breath. She couldn't imagine being with Kara and leaving her alone when she obviously wanted company. It was time she took matters into her own hands, and another large gulp of wine certainly wouldn't hurt her resolution.

"But if he had invited you, would you have gone?" Lena looked straight at Kara.

The blonde looked up at the ceiling and knit her brows together in deep thought.

"No, you're way better than a bar." Kara said with a shrug of her shoulders and placed a few potstickers on her plate.

Lena chuckled and neared Kara, "but what about Mike?"

"Oh…" Kara glanced to the side and found Lena closer than before. "I see Mike all the time," Kara murmured as Lena's gaze fixed her to the counter she found herself needing to lean back on.

Lena raised the corner of her mouth into a smirk and slinked even closer to the Kryptonian. She leaned over Kara and slowly reached for a slice of the pizza that lay behind Kara on the counter. Kara inhaled quickly as Lena's body gently pressed against hers, and for a second she thought she was floating, but the moment passed and Lena was at her side again taking a small bite of her pizza.

"Well I'm glad to have your company no matter how often I see you," Lena meant every word she spoke.

"Me too, I wish I could see you all the time," Kara admitted with a huge grin. "Kinda like how I feel about potstickers… but better, of course."

Lena blushed and fell even more in love with drunk Kara. She wasn't sure if drunk Kara was simply more honest or intentionally flirtatious.

"You mean, like you see Mike all the time?" Lena asked.

Again Kara knit her brows together and paused before responding, "I guess so… I'd definitely prefer you."

Lena felt her heart race at Kara's confession, and the momentary slip of mind caused her to fumble with the pizza in her hands. Under normal circumstances, the pizza would have slipped and fell to the floor; however, having a pizza loving Kryptonian nearby stopped this from happening. Within the blink of an eye, Kara was leaning into Lena, her pizza safely placed onto the counter. Kara lingered and enjoyed Lena's fresh scent, and found her gaze locked on to Lena's plump lips.

"Kara…" Lena whispered. She was usually the one making Kara feel flustered, but with the Kryptonian growing bolder by the second, it was only a matter of time before Lena lost her dominant edge.

Kara leaned in and took a deep breath. "You always smell so good Lena."

Lena froze as Kara's hand grazed her cheek, and it became obvious to the Luthor that Kara was looking at her lips. Her body tensed as Kara's face drew closer, and when she leaned back, she felt Kara pull her closer.

"Kara wait you're dru-" Lena began, but Kara's lips captured hers before she could protest further.

Kara's lips were warm and soft, and despite Lena's earlier protest, she kissed the Kryptonian back. She loved the way Kara held the small of her back, the way the slightly taller girl held her face while kissing her gently, yet somehow full of passion. It was unlike anything the Luthor had ever felt, and she found herself wanting more. Lena stifled a moan as Kara rolled her hips, and before she could control her reactions further, Kara lifted her onto the island. Lena glanced down and realized that the Kryptonian was floating slightly now that she was raised up. Slowly, Lena pulled away and placed a hand on Kara's chest.

"Kara, wait…" she panted as her legs wrapped around Kara's torso so the reporter wouldn't shy away. "I want this, more than you probably know, but…" Lena held her breath as she struggled to phrase her insecurities. She wanted Kara, yes, but not merely for bodily pleasures; she wanted all of her. Part of her believed that she didn't deserve all of Kara, and that maybe this was all she could be to her, but she dared to hope for more.

Lena's lip quivered and Kara's eyes softened as she brushed a strand of loose hair from Lena's face.

"I would never hurt you," Kara insisted. "I… I can make this right, just wait." Kara said emphatically and then took out her phone. She squinted her eyes at the bright screen and searched for Mon-el's message thread.

"Kara… wait, what are you doing?" Lena reached for the phone but Kara was faster.

"Hold on." Kara typed out her message with her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on the letters individually. "There, all done!"

"Did you just… send a drunk text? To who?" Lena wondered aloud.

Kara nodded enthusiastically and responded, "Mike. Lucy was right. Oh I should probably text her too." Kara quickly typed 'I choose Lena,' and sent it.

Lena raised a brow, but Kara didn't explain further.

"I love you Lena like a lot, a lot," Kara admitted with gusto. "I never thought I'd feel something so overpowering… something so empowering… something so," Kara trailed off as she leaned in for a kiss and then leaned back, "right."

"Promise me you won't forget any of this in the morning?" Lena asked letting her vulnerability show.

"Promise," Kara smiled as Lena's hand caressed her cheek. "Mmmmm….your touch is so much better than I imagined."

Lena giggled and said, "you've imagined me touching you."

"All the time." Kara's voice was huskier as she dipped her head to place her lips on Lena's clavicle. "More than you probably know," she mumbled as she applied more pressure and worked her way up Lena's neck.

Meanwhile at the bar, Mon-el felt his phone buzz in his pocket and fumbled with it as he tried to hold it in his hands. He squinted at the dull screen and managed to see a four letter name pop up, which he assumed was Kara. A quick pang of guilt hit him but the soothing effects of the liquor washed over that, and all he could manage was a slight giggle before turning to face Maggie.

"Help," he blurted out and stuck the phone in her hands. "I'm wayyyy too drunk."

Maggie rolled her eyes but raised her brow when she realized it was a message from Kara. Her eyes scanned the message over and over, until she let out a curse under her breath-little Lane had won even if the message was a bit unorthodox.

Kara: I love Lena, like a lot, a lot. Like potsticker and pizza level. You're more like kale.


End file.
